MENYUMBANG DAGING KURBAN
by Greaple sora Akira
Summary: Menyumbang daging kurban?yang menyumbang si Aizen?wah...bagaimana ceritanya?baca sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

MENYUMBANG DAGING KURBAN

By:Yuki Haname

Warning:Gaje,garing,OOC dll...

Disclaimer:Bleach©Tite Kubo

Yei…kalau yang kemarin "Akatsuki Bantu korban bencana alam"

Sekarang giliran Espada...0_^!

Selamat membaca..!

Dont like dont read

3

2

1

Action...!

Kisah Pein menyelamatkan seorang balita dari ancaman Wedhusgembel sudah sampai ke dunia ini berpengaruh juga pada keadaan Espada...

Markas Espada

"Leader kita itu sampah..."kata Ulquiorra sambil baca koran.

"hee?kok bilang gitu sih...entar leader marah lho"ujar Grimjow mengingatkan.

"iya nih...kok mengejek leader sih..."timpal szayel.

"coba liat ini..!"perintah Ulquiorra sambil menyodorkan koran yang di bacanya.

Szayel dan Grimjow pun membacanya dengan seksama.

Isi korannya:

"PEIN SANG LEADER AKATSUKI DARI MANGA NARUTO MENYELAMATKAN SEORANG BALITA BERUSIA 5 TAHUN DARI WEDHUS GEMBEL.."

Aksi heroik yang dilakukan oleh Pein,sang leader Akatsuki saat menyelematkan seorang Balita mungil berusia 5 tahun di desa 'Akhir' benar-benar ajaib!

Entah mengapa mereka berdua bisa selamat dari terjangan Wedhusgembel yang terjadi Bulan lalu di desa 'Akhir'.padahal mereka berada di luar ruangan..!

"saya sendiri juga masih tidak percaya atas kejadian sebulan lalu itu..memang sih seharusnya saya dan balita itu mati terkena serangan wedhusgembel yang bersuhu 700° Celcius tersebut...tapi entah kenapa...saya dan balita selamat...mungkin..karena saya ganteng..."papar Pein dengan narsisnya.

"aku sih ndak tau juga...kok bisa selamat...pokoknya...hmm...baksonya uenak pol..."kata Balita yang di ketahui bernama Kembang ketika di wawancarai di sebuah warung bakso dekat pengungsian.

Tentu saja karena kejadian ini...pihak dari Author memberikan sebuah piagam penghargaan kepada Pein atas jasanya dalam mengevakuasi korban merapi...

"tuh...liat..si Pein berguna...sudah menyelamatkan nyawa orang..

Nah..ini si leader kerjaannya ngu-pil mulu di markas

"AAAGH...!"Teriak Grimjow frustasi sambil merobek kertas koran itu sampai hancur.

"...sabarlah...sabar...bentar lagi PILKADA loh..."kata Coyote Stark dengan sangat tidak nyambung.

"_Gue musti laporin ini ke leader"_batin Grimjow.

Ruang Pribadi Aizen...

Grimjow yang hendak masuk mendengar suara dari dalam.

"tenanglah..."kata Aizen dengan memelas

"kamu kejam...!hue...beraninya kau melakukan ini padaku... Sekarang aku..."kata seseorang sepertinya sedang menangis

"Yachiru..."kata Aizen dengan memelas

DEG!

"_.chiru…?enggak salah tuh ngapain dia sama Leader?_

_Jangan-jangan__..._

Grimjow mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak...otaknya yang semula rated Kt kini telah menjadi rated M saudara-saudara...

Dengan menyiapkan mental dan hati ia pun mendobrak pintu tak berdosa itu.

BRAK...!

Terlihatlah Yachiru sedang menangis di atas Sofa di depannya ada Aizen yang bersimpuh dengan mengenakan kaos singlet bertulisan 'BLEACH'

"tenanlah..Yachiru..aku gak sengaja menjatuhkan permenmu ke lantai"kata Aizen dengan wajah memelas

"Kamu kejam...!beraninya kau melakukan ini pada ku..sekarang aku harus melaporkannya pada ken-chan...!kata Yachiru dengan tegas.

"teadak...!"teriak Aizen sambil berlinang air mata.

Tapi terlambat...Yachiru sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"...ano..."kata Grimjow gugup.

"ada apa?"tanya Aizen.

"..loh...soal Idhul adha...dan bla bla bla bla bla..."ujar Grimjow menjelaskan semuanya dari A-Z.

"Aku...mengerti...ayo kesana...!"ajak Aizen.

"ah…kita semua boleh ikut?"tanya para Espada yang datang entah dari mana.

"NGGAKLAH...!"Jawab Aizen dengan pelitnya.

Espada Cemberut.

"eng...kalian boleh sih ikut...tapi sampai di sana istirahat selama 5 menit lalu pulang lagi kesini"terang Aizen.

"yee...mending gak usah ikut sekalian...!"seru para Espada sambil meninggalkan Aizen sendirian.

"hu hu hu...gak ada yang mau ikut...terus gimana bisa ke sana ?entar nyasar lagi..."Aizen guling-guling di lantai.

"hanya ada satu cara..."

TBC

Gya...

Uwa...

Kyaaa...

Fic ke-empat saya...maaf kalau masih jelek...

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

MENYUMBANG DAGING KURBAN CHAPTER 2

By:Yuki Haname

Warning:Gaje,aneh,OOC dll

Disclaimer:Bleach©Tite Kubo

Are you ready?

3

2

1

Menyumbang daging kurban…

ACTION!

Bagaimana ini gak ada yang mau ikut….kalau nyasar bagaimana ya?Tanya Aizen sambil guling-guling di lantai.

Hanya ada satu cara…

Yuki Haname-00

Kota Karakura….

Suara takbir berkumandang…dengan nyaring…

Para warga Karakura kini bersiap-siap untuk sholat idul adha...

Ichigo pun juga begitu...

Kini Ichigo sedang menyisir rambut bewarna jeruknya di depan di rasa mengenakan Peci kesayangannya.

"ah...idhul adha telah tiba...waktunya gak kerasaan ya...gak terasa wajahku sudah lebih ganteng dari Justin Bieber atau Robert Pattinson."kata Ichigo dengan narsisnya.

Dengan langkah yang mantap..ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamarnya.

Tapi...

GREP...!

Aizen yang datang entah darimana memegang tangan Ichigo.

"?"seru si Ichigo.

Aizen mengangguk.

"iya ini aku...loh bisa bantuin gue gak?"tanya Aizen pada Ichigo.

"bantuin apa?"Ichigo balik bertanya.

"anterin gue ke Jogjakarta..."jawab Aizen dengan pelan.

"Gila loe ya...!enak aja minta nganterin...gue mau sholat idhul adha tau...!Teriak Ichigo sambil berlari menuju pintu

Tapi...

SRREETT...

Bagian ujung sarung Ichigo sukses di pegang Aizen.

"nah...sekarang pilih...sarungnya sobek sampai ke bokongmu atau ikut aku ke Jogjakarta..."tawar Aizen dengan senyum iblis yang menggoda iman(?).

Sesaat Ichigo bingung...antara ikut atau enggak...

Lalu...

"Ya,sudahlah..aku ikut..."kata Ichigo dengan mantap.

Aizen tersenyum puas.

(skip time)

Lokasi Pengungsian...

"nah,sekarang mana daging kurbannya?"tanya Ichigo pada Aizen.

"jangan khawatir..."jawab Aizen sambil memamerkan 2 gigi yang ompong.

2 jam Kemudian...

"zen..!mana dagingnya...?"bentak Ichigo yang mulai emosi.

"sabar ya."jawab Aizen dengan kalem sambil memencet no Hp.

"hallo...saya Aizen Sousuke dari Espada yang keren ingin membeli seekor sapi..."kata Aizen dengan nada ala Eksekutif.

"ohhh...baiklah...anda ingin sapi tipe berapa?N 70?"tanya seseorang yang sedang bertelpon dengan Aizen.

"mmm...ah..jangan yang N 70...yang C3 masih ada?"Aizen balik bertanya.

_N 70?_

_C3?_

_Ini mau beli sapi atau mau beli Hp sih?_ Batin Ichigo.

Setelah menunggu selama 15 menit...sapi pesanan Aizen datang...

"hore...!sapi pesananku tiba..sapi pesananku tiba...!"teriak Aizen dengan penuh suka cita sambil menari-nari ala Cheerleader dengan kostum batik yang dia dapat entah dari mana.

"Sssstt...Aizen..jaga sikap dong...malu-maluin dunia Bleach nih..."bisik Ichigo.

"ooh iya..iya..ya udah..kita potong sapinya..."Kata Aizen sambil melepas kostum batik yang di pakai buat nari-nari tadi.

Di tempat pemotongan sapi...

"ah...ini tempat yang strategis untuk memotong sapi..."kata Aizen dengan ceria.

"_yah...cepatlah memotongnya...!aku mau ke tempat Yamamoto taicho...siapa tahu aku dapet angpao di sana..."_batin Ichigo.

Aizen pun mulai memotong sapi dengan luwes dan elegan...pelan tapi pasti...gerakan tangannya yang lemah gemulai itu membuat kagum Ichigo...

"_tangannya sangat luwes belajar dari mana tuh?"_

Skip time

Di pengungsian.

"para pengungsi yang terhormat...saya Aizen yang ganteng bersama Ichigo yang jelek ingin menyumbangkan daging kurban...saya himbau kepada saudara untuk berbaris dengan rapi..."kata Aizen dengan sok ramah.

Ichigo guling-guling di tanah...nangis karena di bilang jelek oleh Aizen.

Para pengungsian mendapat daging kurban dengan tertib.

Aizen dan Ichigo pun pulang...

"hu..hu..hu..."isak Ichigo.

"Ichigo..jangan nangis dong…entar kalau kau kawin ma Rukia gue restuin deh..."goda Aizen.

"serius nih…!"teriak Ichigo dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Aizen mengangguk.

"Makasih ya...!"seru Ichigo sambil menari-nari ala cheerleader.

Sepanjang jalan mereka asyik berbincang-bincang,mulai dari masalah cinta sampai ke Fanfic.

Tapi di tengah obrolan mereka...

"Woyyy...Tunggu...!kamu belum bayar uang Sapi tadi...!"teriak seseorang yang di ketahui bernama Urahara.

"uwaaaa...!"

Ichigo dan Aizen pun berlari di kejar-kejar Urahara keliling Jogja.

FIN.

Uwa...!

Pendek?jelek?garing?membingungkankah?

Gomenasai...

Review?


End file.
